firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xericia
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (very hard) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Leader of the Ikana (only when the other two don't disagree with her, and... Threat Assessment Alone: Highly Dangerous Together with the others: *Database Error* Appearance She is actually a mix between a waterwraith, a pikmin, and some sort of unknown winged bird with scales. It's hard to know what she is made out of unless you compare all the creatures that she is made out of and the pikmin. Her usual form is that of a huge-winged water-like pikmin with a water-like stalk and water-like flower. She has two glowing purple eyes and one extra eye above them. Her solid form consists of every detail (minus the watery parts) except for being an entirely white pikmin (with a pink flower and beady red eyes). She tends to be very often being on a cylinderical roller of sorts but one that isn't enough to really crush anyone. The roller is destructable but it will reform no matter what someone does. The wings are very much scale like and are able to cover her entirely twice around. The device is that cylindrical roller (it is made entirely out of bio-metal). Powers Her powers rely mostly on creating illusions and then making them real. Her illusion powers are only limited by what she imagines. She has a power that she cannot control which is a nightmare living within the space that would occupy her mindscape (dreamscape). This nightmare will latch and painfully dig into the mind of the one who tries to enter their mind in any way, any shape, or any form. This is an ability that is shared between the three Ikana. She can create some pretty strange gravitational pools that can shift any range attack away from her or the other Ikana. These gravitational pools can also be used to redirect any range attack back to the attacker (it doesn't matter if the attacker has some sort of ability to hone in on her position perfectly). She is also the fastest in all aspects amongst them. She can with another one of the Ikana make a katana in the middle of the battlefield. She can heal the other two Ikana. The device has its own powers. Her other powers can only be done with one or more of the other Ikana. Weaknesses Liquid Form: Electricity, ice (makes her shift over to her solid form, and does plenty of damage), and poison Solid Form: Fire and Earth, Resistances Liquid Form: Fire, Earth, and Light Solid Form: Electricity, Ice, Poison, and Darkness Immunities Water, range attacks (pretty much useless), and the mind (well not really but they don't have an actual mindscape or dreamscape, all that is there is a nightmare) Personality She considers herself to be pretty smart but she tends to hide this with a tendency to be really childish about things. She will make outragious demands to whoever she speaks to and doesn't really have a lick of respect for anyone. She often uses her abilities to her advantage and tricks her opponents quite often. History She was the second youngest of the three and the most childish one among the Ikana. It was during an experiment that she and the device that she uses was born. She was since then transferred over to the mobile research lab that was deep under the ocean's surface. She has been freed by none other than Xi with his shorting out the power supply. Themes Main: Dark Manor - Kirby's Epic Yarn Serious Main: Opera House Massacre - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Battle: Vs. Squashini - Kirby's Epic Yarn Serious Battle: Formidable Enemy - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her and Cobalt's Main: Arangoa Prelude - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her and Quasi's Main: Snowdrift Shrine - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her, Quasi and Cobalt's Main: Fear Factory (Music Madness Remix) - Donkey Kong Country Returns Her and Cobalt's Serious: An Eclipsed World - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her and Quasi's Serious: Iceberg Outpost - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her, Quasi and Cobalt's Serious: Blados and Chalice's Theme - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Her and Cobalt's Battle: Dance to the Death - Kingdom Hearts 2 Her and Quasi's Battle: Timeless River Battle - Kingdom Hearts 2 Her, Quasi and Cobalt's Battle: Death Sally Battle - Dawn of Mana Her and Cobalt's Serious Battle: Vs. Capamari - Kirby's Epic Yarn Her and Quasi's Serious Battle: Nightmare Fiction - Blazblue CS Her, Quasi and Cobalt's Serious Battle:Mezame - Mai-Hime Trivia I don't know why but I seem to keep creating characters. This one is the weirdest of all of them or maybe not. Tropes that Apply to the Character Well... Category:Ikana Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Xi's Chosen Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats